Para Você
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Orihime decide entregar um chocolate a Ichigo, mas não consegue encontrar o momento mais adequado. Mas graças a Rukia e a Tatsuki, ela irá entregar-lhe o chocolate, e Ichigo irá perceber que não a enxerga apenas como uma amiga. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Bleach pertencem a Kubo Tite, não a mim.

**N/A:** Muito bem, esta é a minha primeira fic do meu casal favorito, foi mais fácil ter uma idéia com relação a esta data.

Já está tudo em ordem, então vamos começar.

* * *

**N/T:** Esta fic não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Para Tí", de Niryu. O autor me deu carta branca para traduzi-la.

* * *

**PARA VOCÊ**

Já era manhã na cidade de Karakura, na qual, em um quarto, uma bela jovem de cabelos ruivos e olhos cinzentos acabava de acordar de seu profundo sono. Aquele dia era o dia 13 de fevereiro, e Orihime estava pensando bastante sobre se ela entregaria um chocolate, mas, por fim, decidiu entregar um chocolate para a única pessoa que fazia o seu coração bater com tanta intensidade, que era Ichigo Kurosaki.

\- Amanhã é o Dia dos Namorados - disse ela, olhando para o seu calendário, que no qual estava marcado o dia 14 de fevereiro, e que dizia _"dar um chocolate para Kurosaki-kun"_.

\- Oh, não, eu já estou atrasada, tenho de tomar um banho para ir à escola - disse Orihime, olhando o seu relógio, enquanto rapidamente ela ia para o banheiro.

Orihime havia hesitado muito sobre dar o chocolate para Ichigo, por isso, há alguns dias, ela falara com Tatsuki e com Rukia a esse respeito, e as duas tinham lhe dito que dar um chocolate a ele era uma ótima idéia.

Por sua vez, outra pessoa encontrava-se saindo de sua casa para ir à escola.

\- Por que sempre tenho de suportar a esse velho louco ? - resmungava Ichigo, com o seu cenho franzido.

\- Vamos, não é para tanto, Ichigo, você tem de admitir que isso torna as suas manhãs mais interessantes - disse Rukia, que vinha atrás dele.

\- Ahh, cale-se - disse um muito aborrecido Ichigo.

\- Ei, Ichigo, você já pensou em quem vai dar uma carta ou chocolate no dia 14 ? - perguntou Rukia, em tom de zombaria.

\- Por que deveria ? - perguntou ele, olhando para frente, ao mesmo tempo em que não dava importância ao que Rukia havia dito.

\- Quanta seriedade, esqueça, se quiser - disse ela, sarcasticamente.

\- Tudo bem.

"_Esse idiota do Ichigo, como ele é complicado, como fazer para que ele entregue um chocolate a Inoue, afinal ela vai entregar-lhe um"_, pensava Rukia, enquanto olhava-o de relance.

Ele não queria admitir na frente de Rukia, mas ultimamente estava pensando muito em uma jovem, e não era qualquer uma, mas sim Orihime Inoue; ele não sabia porque, mas, a cada vez que a via, sentia-se um pouco estranho, a cada vez que ela lhe sorria, ele sentia-se em paz, e outras coisas que ele não conseguia explicar.

Quando chegaram à escola, Ichigo sentou-se, enquanto Rukia fora até onde estava Tatsuki.

\- IIIchigooooo ! - gritava Keigo, enquanto vinha correndo à toda velocidade, e caiu quando Misuiro pôs-lhe o pé no caminho.

\- Olá, Ichigo - cumprimentou-o Misuiro.

\- Olá, pessoal - ele cumprimentou-os, enquanto permanecia com o olhar distante.

\- Por que você fez isso, Misuiro ? - queixou-se Keigo, com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Foi um acidente, Asano-san - respondeu ele, sorrindo.

\- Já lhe disse para não me chamar assim, ou por acaso não somos amigos ? - dizia Keigo, chorando.

Alguns minutos antes de a campainha tocar, Orihime chegou e foi se sentar, mas antes Rukia e Tatsuki interceptaram-na.

\- Orihime, por que você está chegando a essa hora ? Quase se atrasou - disse Tatsuki.

\- Desculpe, Tatsuki-chan, é que eu estava comprando os ingredientes para _preparar o chocolate para Kurosaki-kun_ \- respondeu Orihime, enquanto a outra indicou-o bem discretamente.

\- Bem, se foi por isso, não tem problema, Inoue - disse Rukia, um pouco mais tranqüila.

As aulas transcorreram normalmente, e depois que tocou o sinal para que os alunos se fossem, Ichigo foi normalmente para a sua casa, acompanhado por Rukia, e Orihime foi embora, acompanhada por Tatsuki, que queria ajudá-la a preparar o chocolate para Ichigo, mas ela se recusou, porque queria preparar ela mesma aquele tão precioso chocolate. No dia seguinte, seria o Dia dos Namorados, e ela esteve preparando o chocolate durante toda a noite, porque não sabia muito bem como fazê-lo, até que finalmente conseguiu, e embrulhou-o e colocou-o dentro de sua mochila, enquanto trocava de roupa para ir à escola.

* * *

Simultaneamente, Ichigo havia acordado com muita dificuldade, já que durante a noite, estivera sendo perturbado com coisas como _"A quem Orihime irá dar um chocolate ?"_. Ele não sabia, mas o fato de tê-la imaginado dando um chocolate a algum rapaz o fez aborrecer-se e com que pensasse durante toda a noite algo como _"Por que fico assim quando penso em Inoue, por que sinto como se quisesse quebrar a cabeça ao imaginar a quem ela irá dar um chocolate, será que estou me apaixonando por ela ?"_. Ele estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que Rukia tinha entrado pela janela e lhe deu um soco.

\- O que diabos há com você, baixinha ? - disse ele, furioso, enquanto esfregava a cabeça.

\- Troque logo de roupa, não quero chegar tarde à escola, e muito menos nesta data - respondeu ela, ao passo que saía de seu quarto (pela porta, é claro).

\- Que data ? - perguntou ele, enquanto aproximava-se de seu calendário - É verdade, hoje é 14 de fevereiro - disse ele, ficando um pouco triste.

Ichigo e Rukia saíram da casa para a escola. Durante todo o caminho, ele esteve bastante silencioso, ela não sabia com exatidão porque Ichigo ficava deprimido no dia 14 de fevereiro, ela só esperava que o chocolate que Orihime iria dar para ele o deixasse feliz.

\- Enfim, chegamos - disse ela, entrando na sala de aula, enquanto Ichigo entrava logo atrás dela.

\- Bom dia, Kurosaki-kun ! - cumprimentou-o uma bastante alegre Orihime, ao ver que ele havia entrado.

\- Ah, olá, Inoue - respondeu ele, ao mesmo tempo em que pensava: _"O que diabos há comigo, acalme-se, Ichigo"_.

\- Inoue, Arisawa, venham aqui por um momento - Disse Rukia, chamando as duas, de longe.

\- O que há, Kuchiki-san ?

\- Você está com o chocolate para esse idiota ?

\- Sim, estou.

\- Mostre-nos - pediu Tatsuki, bastante impaciente.

\- Aqui está - disse ela, enquanto abria a sua mochila.

\- Uau - isso foi só o que conseguiram dizer, ao verem um chocolate de tamanho considerável, em formato de coração.

\- Você não acha que é um pouco grande, Orihime ? - perguntou Tatsuki, com uma gota por cima da cabeça.

\- Você acha ? - ela perguntou, enquanto olhava para o seu chocolate.

\- Quanto maior for, mais você deixa à mostra os seus sentimentos, não é verdade ? - perguntou Rukia, cruzando os braços.

\- Sim, isso mesmo, e eu realmente sinto algo muito grande por Kurosaki-kun - respondeu ela, um pouco nervosa.

\- Alkiás, garotas, vocês podem guardar isto para mim ? - pediu Orihime, enquanto mostrava uma sacola cheia de flores, chocolates e várias cartas de amor.

\- Uau, Inoue, quem lhe deu tudo isto ? - perguntou Rukia, bastante surpresa.

\- Foram vários rapazes de outras classes que me deram - ela respondeu, enquanto punha-se a pensar.

\- No ano passado, você recebeu presentes de sete rapazes, este ano já são nove, e continua aumentando - disse Tatsuki, fazendo cálculos com os seus dedos.

\- Nossa, Inoue, você é muito famosa - disse Rukia, muito surpresa.

\- Orihime é popular com os rapazes, quase todos os rapazes da escola estão babando por ela - disse Tatsuki, cruzando os braços.

\- Isso não é verdade, e, além do mais, o meu coração pertence a... _Kurosaki-kun _ \- disse ela, enquanto virava-se para olhar para Ichigo, sentado, conversando com Keigo e Musuiro, suspirando no final.

\- Bem, garotas, eu estou indo, preciso fazer algumas coisas, nós nos vemos depois - disse Rukia, despedindo-se de suas amigas, enquanto ia para o seu assento.

\- Nos vemos depois - disseram as duas jovens, enquanto viam a amiga afastar-se.

* * *

Muitos minutos mais tarde, Ichigo percebeu que vários rapazes tinham começado a dar muitos presentes para Orihime, ao que parecia, ele tinha muitos ciúmes. _"Ciúmes. Porque ele tinha de ficar com ciúmes ?"_. Repentinamente, um rapaz chamou Orihime, e, quando ela o atendeu, ele presenteou-a com um buquê de rosas com uma caixa de chocolates, enquanto ela pensava: _"Nossa, com este rapaz, já são dez os que se declaram, por que a mim ?"_. Ichigo olhava-os com uma expressão de poucos amigos, até que Rukia apareceu atrás dele.

\- Não posso acreditar que Ichigo Kurosaki está com ciúmes, isto é mesmo um milagre, o fim está muito próximo - dizia Rukia, enquanto apoiava-se na carteira de Ichigo.

\- O quê ? Eu, ciumento, que nada, que idéias você tem, baixinha - disse ele, ao se levantar para reclamar com Rukia.

\- Mas não se altere - ele começava a falar, quando ela lhe respondeu de um modo que deixou-o calado por ter tocado em um ponto muito confuso para ele - Ichigo, tem certeza de que você não sente nada por Inoue ?- ela perguntou, enquanto aproximava a carteira da dele.

\- Eu não sei - respondeu ele, apoiando a cabeça em sua mão.

\- Então não fique calado, diga algo a ela, ou será tarde demais - disse Rukia, com um tom de preocupação na voz.

\- Desculpem-me pela demora, pessoal, houve um engarrafamento infernal - disse a professora, entrando na sala de aula.

Enquanto a professora dava a aula, Ichigo não escutava nada, ele estava olhando pela janela, pensando coisas como _"Eu realmente estou apaixonado por Inoue ? Ahhh, por que esse negócio de amor é tão complicado ?"_. Por sua vez, Orihime também estava pensando em quando e como daria o chocolate a Ichigo, pensando em: _"E se eu entregá-lo no almoço, ele não vai estar com os rapazes, e seria muito vergonhoso se eu o entregasse depois do almoço, quando ele estiver entrando no refeitório, eu posso entregar-lhe discretamente; mas não poderia, antes de as aulas começarem, vi uns cinco rapazes que queriam me dar presentes. Provavelmente vão querer entregá-los a mim durante o almoço, ahhhh, não sei o que fazer; já sei, vou tentar as duas coisas, sei que em uma delas eu vou conseguir"_.

Tocou o sinal que anunciava a hora do almoço, e rapidamente ela foi buscar o chocolate e entregá-lo a Ichigo, mas ela demorou muito para encontrá-lo, mas conseguiu porque Tatsuki e Rukia a ajudaram. Mas quando ela foi para o terraço, viu que Ichigo estava acompanhado por muitos rapazes, e ficou bastante nervosa, deu meia-volta e desceu; depois tentou entregá-lo antes que ele entrasse, ela estava seguindo-o, mas, do nada, cinco rapazes apareceram, e estavam brigando para ver quem primeiro daria o seu presente a ela, e enquanto Orihime contornava esse problema, ele já havia entrado, e ela sabia muito bem que ia acontecer o mesmo na saída, mas decidiu tentar, mas, no fim das contas, não conseguiu, mas sobrevivera graças a Rukia e Tatsuki.

Ela correu, tentando alcançar Ichigo, mas percebeu que ele não estava, e uma lágrima de tristeza rolou pela sua pele macia, enquanto, ao longe, tristemente, Rukia e Tatsuki olhavam-na tristemente, enquanto viam a amiga, que tinha dado tudo de si para entregar um chocolate a Ichigo.

Rukia havia dito a Ichigo que esperasse, porque ela tinha uma surpresa, ele esperara, ele havia chegado à conclusão de que talvez estivesse apaixonado, mas achava que ela não lhe correspondia, e quando viu que ela estava no meio de tantos rapazes, teve um pouco de medo e decidiu ir embora antes que ela pudesse sair.

\- Orihime, eu sinto tanto.

\- Não se preocupe. De qualquer modo, mesmo que eu tivesse lhe dado o chocolate, sei que ele me rejeitaria - disse ela, sorrindo ironicamente.

\- Você não vai saber até que o entregue. Não se preocupe, ainda restam a tarde e a noite, você vai entregar esse chocolate a ele - disse Rukia, incentivando a amiga.

\- Mas o que eu posso fazer ?

\- Eu tenho um ótimo plano - disse Rukia, com os olhos brilhando.

Depois de explicar-lhe qual era o seu plano, elas foram normalmente para as suas casas. Rukia disse a Orihime que organizaria tudo do melhor modo possível, ela estava bastante emocionada, e foi correndo para sua casa.

"_O que é que sinto por Inoue ? Quando eu a vejo, quero segurá-la em meus braços, mas talvez, de todos aqueles rapazes, alguns gostem dela" _, pensava ele, em sua cama, para depois levantar-se e chegar a uma conclusão.

\- Droga, eu amo Inoue - disse ele, quase gritando aos quatro ventos.

\- Ora, já estava na hora de você admitir - disse Rukia, saindo de seu armário.

\- DIABOS... me escutou - disse Ichigo, tapando a boca - Ei, como foi que você entrou ? Eu não te vi.

\- Você estava tão submerso em seus pensamentos que não percebeu, e além do mais... - ela não pôde terminar, porque o seu celular tocou. _"Finalmente, já estava na hora"_, pensava Rukia, com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Sim, o que aconteceu, Arisawa ? Tudo bem, acalme-se e me fale. O QUÊ ? COMO ? QUANDO ? OK, OK, não se preocupe, eu direi a ele - disse ela, antes de desligar o seu celular.

\- O que há, Rukia ? - perguntou Ichigo, preocupado.

\- Orihime sofreu um acidente - após ela dizer disso, Ichigo ficou em estado de choque.

\- Mas como ?

\- Ao que parece, ela foi comprar algumas coisas, e foi atropelada. - disse ela, virando-se, mas ao virar-se para pedir-lhe que ele fosse até ela, percebeu que eleja não estava, e um sorriso desenhou-se em seu rosto. _"Muito bem, agora depende apenas de você,_ _Inoue"_._  
_

* * *

Por sua vez, Orihime estava em seu quarto, penteando os cabelos. _"Kurosaki-kun virá a qualquer momento, tenho de me acalmar"_. Ela então ouviu que alguém estava tocando a campainha e decidiu ver quem era, então abriu a porta e viu que era Ichigo.

\- Inoue, você está bem ? - perguntou ele, enquanto segurava-a pelos ombros, o que fez com que ela corasse.

\- Eu estou bem, sim, mas por que você veio ? - perguntou ela, um pouco confusa.

\- A baixinha da Rukia me disse que você tinha sofrido um acidente, e, bem, eu vim ver você - ele esclareceu, enquanto enrubescia um pouco.

\- Não me aconteceu nada, eu estou bem - disse ela, naturalmente.

"_Aquela maldita baixinha mentiu para mim; um momento, eu posso aproveitar esta ocasião"_, pensou ele, enxergando uma oportunidade.

\- Então, por que você veio ? - perguntou ela.

\- Vim para dizer algo que eu não consegui dizer-lhe na escola.

\- Ah, sim ? O quê ?

\- Feliz Dia dos Namorados - disse Ichigo, bastante nervoso.

Orihime estava prestes a desmaiar, ela achava que ele nem sequer iria cumprimentá-la, mas ali estava ele desejando-lhe um feliz Dia dos Namorados.

\- Obrigada, Kurosaki-kun, você se importaria de entrar ? Não quero ficar sozinha - disse ela, fazendo uma reverência.

\- É claro, por que não ? - respondeu Ichigo, entrando.

\- Você quer beber alguma coisa, Kurosaki-kun ? - perguntou ela, enquanto ia até a cozinha.

\- Um chá cairia bem - respondeu ele, o mais normalmente possível, ao sentar-se no sofá, enquanto via-a trazer o chá.

\- Ah, Kurosaki-kun, você pode me ersperar por um instante ? Eu tenho algo para você - disse ela, enquanto ia até o seu quarto.

\- Para mim ?

Orihime foi até o seu quarto, para entregar-lhe o chocolate, mas o telefone tocou.

\- _Inoue, você já entregou o chocolate para aquele tarado ?_

\- Não, eu ainda estou procurando-o, para entregar a ele.

\- _Bem, não vou aborrecê-la, boa sorte e até logo._

\- Até logo - despediu-se Orihime, ao mesmo tempo em que via o chocolate em sua escrivaninha, então ela pegou-o e desceu rapidamente.

* * *

Ao mesmo tempo, Ichigo estava se perguntando o que Orihime iria lhe entregar, nenhuma garota havia presenteado-o com algo, e muito menos no Dia dos Namorados. Ele estava muito nervoso, e esperando que a bela Orihime voltasse à sala, ele queria dizer-lhe o que sentia só em ver os seus lindos olhos cinzentos.

\- Desculpe por tê-lo feito esperar - disse ela, entrando na sala.

\- Não se preocupe com isso.

\- Isto é para você - disse Orihime, enquanto entregava-lhe o chocolate que ela havia preparado.

Ichigo segurou com suas duas mãos o chocolate em forma de coração, ele o desembrulhou, e viu que no centro do coração estava escrito _"Eu te amo muito, Kurosaki-kun"_, e mais abaixo estava escrito _"I + O"_.

Ele olhou para Orihime, e ela estava vermelha demais, ele sentiu algo em seu prito, e por isso deixou o chocolate em cima da mesa, e aproximou-se de Orihime, e beijou-a nos lábios.

Ela sentia como se estivesse se derretendo, ele estava beijando-a, o amor de sua vida estava beijando-a, mas não demorou muito tempo para ela corresponder, colocando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Ichigo, e ele circundava a cintura de Orihime com os seus braços, mas tiverem de se separar, por falta de ar.

\- Kurosa... - ela não conseguiu terminar porque foi silenciada por ichigo, que pôs um dedo em sua boca.

\- Me chame de Ichigo, a partir de hoje.

\- Sim, Ichigo-kun, só se você me chamar de Orihime - disse ela, sorrindo-lhe.

\- Claro, Orihime - disse ele, acariciando a cabeça dela e voltando a beijá-la.

Aquele seria o 14 de fevereiro mais feliz de suas vidas, e do qual sempre se lembrariam.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, eu terminei a minha fanfic, eu queria terminá-la no próprio dia 14 de fevereiro, mas, por causa de alguns problemas, não pude fazê-lo.

Há algumas partes da fic que foram inspiradas em algumas das histórias de um de meus autores favoritos, que é BleachFanPR, a quem agradeço por suas histórias, que me inspiraram e escrever esta aqui.

OK, até à próxima, bye-bye.

* * *

**N/T:** Esta é a minha sétima tradução de Bleach, e a sexta Ichihime. Talvez tenha sido a de plot mais simples, até aqui, mas eu já estava morrendo de vontade de voltar a traduzir alguma fic protagonizada pelo meu ship favorito de Bleach, e, por isso, ao ter confirmada a autorização, não pensei uma segunda vez antes de traduzir esta aqui.

Gostaram da fic ? Eu espero que sim.

Se sim, deixem reviews, please...


End file.
